Marriage
by You've Got Mail Jeevas
Summary: Just a silly oneshot with Matt's logic that being married makes you an adult. No real pairings here, just Matt and Mello being cute. Edit: No longer a oneshot, but it'll still probably be pretty short.
1. Ceremony

(Author's note: This is just going to be a silly little oneshot, but I figured it was a bit too long to be one of my drabbles. Thus, it gets its own private upload! Oh, and keep in mind this is set at Wammy's house, when Matt, Mello and Near are all really young. XD Although that should be pretty apparent as you read. I may consider adding a few more chapters to this, like little continuations. XD But only if you guys want me to.)

* * *

Mello yawned, snapping off a piece of chocolate and flipping open a book.

As if on cue, Matt skidded down the hallway, scuffing the wood floor with his boots. "Mello! I have the greatest idea ever!"

Groaning and closing the book, Mello looked at his friend. "Yeah? What is it?"

The other boy pushed his goggles up onto his forehead excitedly. "Let's get married!"

The blonde blushed a little, giving Matt a disbelieving look. "What?"

Grabbing Mello's hand, Matt sped downstairs. "It'll be awesome. It means we're adults or something. And that means we can do whatever we want!"

"Really?" Mello considered it for a moment, tapping his chin in thought. He _did_ want to be an adult. "Alright then, let's get married."

"Score!" Matt dragged the blonde outside, where Near had already set up an elaborate wedding ceremony consisting of a podium made from a stump and a rather large audience of stuffed animals and action figures.

"I must warn you, Matt, I am not a legal minist—"

Matt cut him off, standing in front of the stump. Er, podium. "Come on, just marry us. We wanna be adults."

"Yeah, hurry it up." Mello added.

Near made an offended noise, opening the small bible he'd been given by Matt earlier. "Well which passage am I supposed to read from?"

Matt and Mello exchanged a glance. Matt spoke first. "Uh, we don't know. Just…I dunno, say some official sounding stuff. No one's gonna know but us."

Sighing and closing the bible, Near looked at the two boys. "Alright. Matt, do you take Mello to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Totally."

He twirled his hair boredly. "Very well. Mello, do you take Matt to be your lawfully wedded…husband, as well?"

"Yup."

"Then, if no one has any objections, you may kiss the bri—" Near blinked, looking deep in thought for a moment. "Well…just kiss."

Mello felt heat rising in his cheeks. "We have to kiss?"

Matt just shrugged, giving Mello a peck on the cheek and raising his arms in victory. "Marriage successful."

Near began collecting the audience of toys. "Don't forget the rings, Matt."

"Oh, yeah." Brandishing two plastic friendship rings, Matt slipped one onto Mello's finger and another onto his own, smiling at the other boy.

Mello blinked. "So, we're adults now?"

"Yeah," Matt replied with a grin. "Now where should we go on our honeymoon?"

Mello's face was an even deeper shade of red than before as he whacked Matt on the head.


	2. Just Married

(Author's note: XD I had the image of Matt trying to be all grown up and reading the newspaper, and I just had to write this chapter.)

* * *

When L stopped by Wammy's for a quick visit, the first thing he saw when he went inside was rather odd. Well, more odd than usual.

Matt was at the dining room table, looking through a newspaper and trying to choke down some coffee, while Mello was standing on a chair in front of the stove, attempting to make scrambled eggs.

The blonde snarled in annoyance as egg yolk splattered onto his shirt. "It's your turn to be the wife now, Matt!"

Matt whined a little, putting the newspaper down. "Fine, but that means you have to read the newspaper and drink this nasty coffee."

L watched them for a moment, wondering if he could sneak past them to get some cake from the fridge. But it was too late. Mello saw the detective from the corner of his eye, squealed, and practically climbed up his leg.

"L! You didn't tell us you were visiting!"

Matt didn't waste much time running over to him, either. L picked them both up, straining just a little. Those two were growing up fast.

"It's only going to be a short visit. What are you two up to in here?"

Matt beamed at him proudly. "We're married! Mello's not a very good wife, though."

The blonde smacked him, cuddling up to L. "And Matt's a crappy husband."

L couldn't help laughing a little. "I see. And who attended the ceremony?"

"Optimus was there," Near chimed in, walking into the kitchen. "And Lambchop, and G.I. Joe. I was the minister."

Putting Matt and Mello down, L kneeled down and hugged his three successors. He almost didn't want to ruin their fun by explaining they weren't really married, but his logical side took over. The two older boys seemed disappointed for a moment as he explained, but then Mello got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I think I understand. So Matt had it backwards, right? You have to be an adult to get married, not get married to be an adult?"

"Essentially, that's correct."

"Well," Mello began, looking over at Matt. "Neither of us are adults..."

Matt suddenly had the same look as Mello, grinning up at L. "...But you are."

L approximated it took him about two hours to convince the boys that he would not, under any circumstances, get married to them.


	3. Honeymoon

(Author's note: XD Any suggestions or requests for something else adorable the boys can do? If not, I think this will be a nice little chapter to end it with.)

* * *

For the next week after L explained that they weren't married, all Matt did was sulk. He would drag his feet everywhere he went, hardly talk to anyone, and not even get excited about his videogames. Mello was getting worried.

"Matt?"

The boy kept his eyes glued to his handheld game. "Hm?"

"Look at me for a minute," Mello spoke seriously. Matt paused the game, glancing up at him from where he sat.

Mello took it as a sign to continue speaking. "What's been up with you lately? You're all sulky."

"Am not."

"Yes you are, Matt. Is this about us not really being married?"

Matt adjusted his goggles and crossed his arms. "I wanted to be married."

Mello laughed, kissing the redhead's cheek. "We'll get married someday if you stop sulking, 'kay?"

The redhead immediately brightened up, grinning at Mello. "Promise?"

Mello nodded. "I promise. Now let's play something."

Looking through his massive collection for a good two-player game, Matt's grin softened to a small smile.

All things considered, he decided this would still be a nice honeymoon.


End file.
